


The Best For You

by bibliomaniac



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, It gets better I promise, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because that trope just writes itself with this pairing, spoilers for the game inside, the death not the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliomaniac/pseuds/bibliomaniac
Summary: Revali hates his soulmate, whoever they are, for saddling him with probably the worst soul words known to Hyrule.He hates him even more after he actually meets him.





	1. Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> cw: mention of bullying, parental abandonment
> 
> did u think that when i said i would write more fic for this fandom that i meant 'someday'? sorry folks it's 'same day'. u can't escape from me or my unrepentant love for soulmate fics

Link doesn’t talk. Everyone knows that. Zelda—or, well, her emissaries—even specifically lets all of the champions know. Link will be coming to meet you; he doesn’t talk. Be polite to him anyway.

It’s not like being mute is something that has never happened before in Hyrule. Nobody would probably care if it weren’t Link, but one day somebody brings up—if you don’t have soul words, isn’t there a possibility it’s because you’re Fated to the Princess’s very own knight?

Because here’s how it works: before you meet your soulmate, you have soul words, the first words they’ll ever say to you. After you meet the one to whom you are Fated by the Goddess, your words will change with whatever they’ve said to you most recently, and on and on; it’s a connection that brings you close to the person who will become most important to you.

Revali used to dream about the person to whom he would be Fated. Would it be another Rito, like him? Would it be someone nice, someone who would love him forever, someone who would soothe the pain of being the only abandoned Rito in the village, left behind by his parents to be raised by the Elder, left behind to wonder why it was only he that was not wanted?

He asked the Elder about it once the words were big enough to be read, written in steady Hylian on the feathers of his neck.

The Elder peers closely at the writing, then hides his beak behind his wing. “Oh. Oh dear.”

“What? What does it say?” Revali asks excitedly.

“I’m afraid…it’s not exactly complimentary.”

Revali frowns. What does that mean? “Like it’s not nice?”

“Yes, my dear child. Do you still want to know what it says?”

“If it’s something my Fated one will say to me, it’s important,” Revali says stubbornly. 

“It says, well… ‘Has anybody ever told you you’re kind of a jerk?’”

Revali knows what a jerk is, has called some of the other kids that before when they’re teasing him. His eyes fill with tears. “That’s so mean!”

“Yes, well. You’ll just have to do your best to prove him wrong, hmm?”

For years, Revali does his best to do exactly that. But at some point, when he’s been nothing but nice and the other kids still bully him, call him names and mock him for the words on his neck, he decides he doesn’t need a soulmate like that, anyway. His Fated wants to think he’s a jerk? He’ll become one, and he’ll be above every word ever spoken to him.

He becomes the best archer in the village, develops an ability that allows him to soar far above the rest. He still doesn’t have friends, but he doesn’t need those. He’s better than everyone else, and when you’re the best you don’t need _anyone_.

He covers his neck up with a scarf and lets people say what they want.

He doesn’t need his soulmate, either.

When he’s chosen to become one of the four Champions who pilot the Divine Beasts, he spares barely a thought for his Fated, except to think, _see? I may be a jerk, but I’m way better than you’ll ever be_. He replaces his scarf with the bright blue of the Champions and smirks.

The only thorn in his side is the Princess’s knight. He’s heard so many stories about him by this point in time, about how wonderful and talented he is, and it pisses him off. He’s the best, after all, and that means he’s better than the knight as well.

So, when the knight finally arrives, he decides to give him a piece of his mind.

He also decides to show off a bit by using his ability to get to the landing in a rush of air, but he’s never said he wasn’t dramatic, just that he’s earned the right to be.

“Impressive, I know,” he says smugly after he lands in front of the knight, a small Hylian with a sword strapped to his back. “Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It’s considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn’t easily dispense with Ganon.”

He hops off of the ledge and begins to circle the knight. “Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note…but let’s not, pardon me for being so blunt, let’s not forget that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean, it’s just…asinine.”

He pauses, then looks at the knight from the side. He has an excellent profile, after all. “Unless…you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one? But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?” He gestures grandly at Vah Medoh.

“Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!”

He begins to step backwards, ready to make his ascent and his point, but then, in a voice gruff from disuse, Link says, “Has anybody ever told you you’re kind of a jerk?”

Revali stops straight in his tracks.

Link covers the distance between them. He lifts his tunic, and underneath there’s an entire paragraph of text in his handwriting, a perfect record of everything he had just said.

“What,” Revali gasps, and the text changes to that word. Then he gets angry. “You?! You’re the one who saddled me with these cursed words!” He shoves his scarf out of the way pointedly. “Look at what I’ve had to grow up with!”

Link raises an eyebrow, then gestures to his chest again as if to say, “You’re the one who saddled me with all that.”

“Say something!” Revali demands. “Anything, just as long as it gets rid of these words, just—say something, you utter swine of a Hylian!”

Link had been smiling, but it drops at that. Enunciating clearly, he says, “You’re a dick.”

Then he walks away.

And no amount of yelling at his back changes the new words now engraved on his neck.

Revali doesn’t like a lot of people, but he’s never really hated anyone before. But he can say, clearly and without a hint of ambivalence, that he hates Link.


	2. Pity

Revali goes up to Vah Medoh and screams. Nobody can hear him up here, after all.

After his voice has gone hoarse and his throat hurts too much to scream anymore, he just sits and stares listlessly at the sky.

The Goddess must really dislike him.

There are plenty of people out there who want Link. More than have ever wanted Revali, that’s for sure. So why did the Goddess give _him_ that—that _annoying_ —

He sighs. Well, it’s not like it’s anything new. Life has never given him anything that he wanted. Not parents, not friends, not a soulmate who could love him.

 _You don’t need anyone_ , he reminds himself, and wonders why it rings less true today than it did yesterday.

He finally manages to collect himself and flies down to the landing. One of the Elder’s assistants, an odd youngling named Nyct, is waiting for him.

“What is it,” he asks dismissively, not really feeling like dealing with anyone.

“The Elder would like to invite you to come to dinner with the Princess’s knight, as the Champion of our people and his ward,” Nyct says, clearly reciting.

Revali’s eyes narrow. He doesn’t want to see Link. “And if I say no?”

Nyct fidgets. “I don’t…really think it was a request,” he finally says.

“Right.” Revali looks over Nyct, sees the soul words “Have you ever seen such a beautiful night sky?” displayed proudly on his wing, and feels very tired. “You can tell him I’ll be there.”

He spends the remaining few hours before dinner aimlessly shooting at targets and hating everything, when he gets a spectacular idea.

Turnabout is fair play, right?

He waltzes into dinner feeling far less melancholy, even when he’s seated next to Link, whose expression is inscrutable.

The Elder formally begins the dinner with some flowery words or other, Revali isn’t really listening, then gestures the servers to start bringing in food.

They’re midway into a refreshing appetizer of local nuts and berries when Revali says cheerfully, “Say, Link, do you know why you’re like a dodo?”

Link turns to look at him, but doesn’t say anything.

“You’re flightless, clumsy, and incredibly dense.”

“Revali!” the Elder says, scandalized.

“It was just a joke between friends! Link and I are _very_ close,” Revali says. “Wouldn’t you say, Link?”

Link raises an eyebrow and continues his silence.

“Yes, Link doesn’t mind at all when I call him a useless fluff-for-brains—”

“Revali.”

“An obstinate twathead—”

“ _Revali_.”

“An inconsiderate, selfish, weak flapwad—”

“Revali!” the Elder booms, standing and slamming his hands on the table. Revali stops, frowning. “You are bullying someone who can’t defend themselves, and I _will_ not stand for it!”

“Oh, he can defend himself,” Revali hisses. “He just won’t, because he’s a coward, and because he doesn’t _care_!”

“Revali,” the Elder says dangerously.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see myself out,” he snaps. “You and Link can talk the night away on your own. He does have such _interesting_ things to say.” With one last parting glare at Link, he stomps away.

He spends the night on the top of the village’s mountain, looking at the stars and cursing everything that brought him to this point.

He falls asleep eventually, and when he wakes up, Link is gone, and the words on his neck read “I’m sorry.”

He looks at the words in his dwelling’s mirror one last time, then huffs. He doesn’t regret what he said last night, but he does regret that it happened in front of the Elder.

Feeling like a little kid again, he makes his way to the Elder’s abode to apologize. When he gets there, the Elder looks at him evenly, then says, “Revali, no matter what someone has said or done, they don’t deserve the treatment you gave our guest last night.”

Revali looks away. “Perhaps.”

“There’s no perhaps about it. What you did was immature, and not only did it reflect badly on you as a person, it reflected badly on us as a people.”

Revali refuses to start fidgeting under the Elder’s stern gaze, even though he wants to.

“I’ll expect you to apologize when you see him next.”

“I don’t want to see him ever again,” Revali says mulishly.

“But you will,” the Elder says placidly. “Because you are both Champions, and because you are Fated.”

Carefully, Revali says, “What do you mean?”

“Please do not attempt to lie to me, my child. I know a good more many things than you could ever fathom.”

Revali exhales slowly. “Fine, yes. How did you even find out?”

“Link knows an old language of hand movements that used to be commonplace among warriors, used when silence was of import. I happened to be educated in it as a fledgling. In any case, he told me not to be mad at you, which I was, because he had made the first offense.”

Revali squints. He doesn’t exactly recall it that way, if he’s being perfectly honest with himself, but he’s not going to correct the Elder either.

“I inquired further, and he informed me about your situation. In turn, I told him of the treatment you received growing up for your words.”

Revali thinks back to the words now on his neck and scowls. “I don’t need his pity. Or yours, for that matter.”

“I do not pity you, child, and I never have. I simply care for you. Is that such a difficult thing to believe?”

Revali blinks, then ducks his head. _Yes_ , he does not say. _Yes, nearly impossible._

“In any case, I have informed Link that he is welcome here at any time. You will apologize.” The Elder smiles blandly. “That is all.”

Revali makes to leave, then turns, pausing. “Elder?”

“Yes?”

“I do appreciate all that you’ve done for me. And I am sorry that I embarrassed you. Regardless of my problems with Link, that was…misguided.”

“Yes, it was. Make no mistake— I do understand how it feels to hurt, and to think your only method of recourse is lashing out at others. But understanding is not endorsement.”

Revali nods, feeling chastised and very, very small.

“All of that being said, there is nothing you could do that would diminish my fondness for you. You are, after all, the only child I have.”

Revali’s eyes widen. “Oh. I…right.”

He leaves before the Elder can see him cry, but he thinks he probably knows anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow the first chapter got a lot bigger response than i expected! thanks guys for reading and commenting, it means a lot <3
> 
> nyct's name is a very shortened version of the latin name for the great potoo, nyctibius grandus, which is why he is described as an 'odd' youth
> 
> the elder is probably the only person revali really respects, so while he still hates link, he's trying to tone it down in front of him


	3. Shame

It’s another three months before Link comes back, during which time Revali pretty much forgets about Link entirely.

More or less.

Okay, not really, but he _does_ have better things to do than to sit around thinking about that jerk, so he does those things. 

When Link does return, it’s on a rainy day, and he’s quietly holding a piece of fabric over a shivering Princess. 

Revali doesn’t really intend to eavesdrop, but his dwelling is right above where they’re standing, Rito Village doesn’t have much in the way of privacy, and the Princess’s voice carries.

“I’ve told you not to follow me,” she’s saying angrily. “Don’t you need to obey my orders?”

Link remains silent, but gestures up the stairs, presumably towards the inn.

“I can find my way myself, thank you,” she snaps, ducking out from underneath the fabric (a coat, perhaps? Link’s coat?) and walking up the stairs. “I may not possess the sacred sealing power, but I _do_ possess the power of literacy.”

Link pauses, looking at her retreating form, then up at a slightly guilty Revali.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to look away.

The Princess is invited to dinner with the Elder. Revali finds Link at the landing where they first met, dangling his legs off the side.

“That’s dangerous, you know,” he finally says. “For a Hylian.”

Link looks over his shoulder, then shrugs. 

The silence stretches between them. Revali finally says, “I should apologize for last time. I was angry, which was technically your fault, but I should have risen above it anyway.”

This time, Link swivels around completely, quirking an eyebrow.

“If you want any more than that, you’re not going to get it,” Revali says haughtily. 

“For someone who’s the best at everything, you’re not very good at apologies,” Link says, eyebrow still raised. 

“That, coming from someone whose only apology was given while the recipient was asleep,” Revali retorts with a scowl.

Link’s face turns thoughtful. Then, eventually, he says, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“We’ve come full circle now,” Revali says, pointing to his neck and rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you talk more, anyway?”

Link hesitates, staring at the night sky. Finally, he says, “There are…many people watching me. As the Princess’s appointed knight, I can’t speak out of line or show any weakness, because that would reflect back on Zelda. It’s far easier in the end to say nothing at all.”

Revali processes that, then nods. “I suppose we have more in common than I first thought.”

Link’s mouth curves. “And yet, you speak so often.”

Revali huffs, irritated. “I _was_ attempting to be empathetic, but you’ve ruined it.”

“Nah.” When Revali looks over, Link is smiling at him. “I appreciate it.”

And while Link doesn’t say anything beyond that, just stares out at the sky again, Revali supposes there are worse words to be stuck with.

And that’s what he fully expects, too, to be stuck with them for another few months, until Link journeys to Rito Village again. 

It doesn’t quite turn out that way.

“Revali, the Princess and Link are currently working to awaken the Princess’s sealing power.”

Ah, so that’s what that conversation was about. 

“She has requested the protection of the Champions as they travel to the three sacred springs of Hyrule in an attempt to awaken the power.”

Wait.

_Wait._

“Which means, Revali, you will be joining them.” The Elder smiles, something mischievous glinting in the depths of his eyes. “I believe it will be an…enlightening experience for you.”

Revali looks over at Link in horror, who just smiles serenely and shrugs.

He is going to _kill_ this boy.

* * *

  
Revali doesn’t exactly take much time to prepare. He’s never had much in the way of belongings, really, other than his bow. 

He goes over the plan mentally. They aim to travel to Death Mountain next to pick up the Goron Champion, Daruk, then to Zora’s Domain to find Mipha. Gerudo Town is a bit further away, so Urbosa will be meeting them at Hyrule Castle.

It’s something like a two-week long journey, with the implication that they will all be staying together for a good while longer, and Revali is seriously contemplating heading back up to Vah Medoh for some serious screaming time when he is called back to the Elder’s dwelling.

“Revali,” he says seriously. “Keep yourself safe, will you?”

Revali snorts. “I always do.”

“Revali, for all your skill, you have still lead a fairly sheltered life. You’ve never gone past Tabantha.” The Elder sighs. “Were it not a decree from the Princess herself, I might consider trying to keep you with me. But I suppose that is merely an old man’s selfish wish.”

“I will…I will come back, you know,” Revali says, curtailing an impulse to hug him, because he does have a reputation to uphold, and it does not include hugging. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” The Elder smiles. “Go then, Revali. See the world for me. And do always remember that I care for you more than you will ever know.”

“All right, all right. Goodbye, Elder.” 

The Elder waves him off. It’s only once Revali’s out of sight that he murmurs, “You old coward. He deserved to know.”

He heaves a sigh, looking out at the mountain peaks. “Ah, well.”

Revali joins the Princess and Link at the bottom of Rito Village.

“Are you ready, then?” the Princess asks.

“Yes,” he says. “I’ll be right above.”

The Princess nods, urging her horse forward. Revali is about to take off, but Link places a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Revali asks, brows furrowed.

“Don’t tell any of them we’re Fated,” Link whispers, looking ahead at Zelda, face almost scared. “Please.”

Revali can almost feel the words like a brand burning into his neck. 

Link is…ashamed of him?

Well. He certainly doesn’t care. He hisses, “I never would have dreamed of it,” and takes off in a rush of air that messes up Link’s hair and leaves him looking like he’s just styled it in the dark.

It may be sort of petty, but as Revali’s heart sinks deep into the familiar darkness of _nobody wants me, nobody will ever want me,_ it’s at least a small pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys
> 
> link's reason for not talking is, unfortunately, [canonical](http://anuninterestingperson.tumblr.com/post/158577309416/sonansu-snowypumpkin-the-cannon-reason-why) :( my poor child
> 
> i'll be going out of order re: the memories recalled in the game btw. like technically revali had met link before his recall scene at rito village but instead i will be doing that first scene when all of the champions have been gathered in this story, plus some other changes like that


	4. Misunderstanding

They stop at Tabantha Stable for the night and pay for beds. Before they sleep, though, the Princess asks Revali to sit by the fire with her. Link stands nearby, keeping a watchful eye.

“Tell me about yourself,” she invites.

Revali thinks of her yelling at Link and says carefully, “What precisely would you like to know, Princess?”

She makes a face. “Oh, no.”

“What?”

“You’re not one of _those_ , are you?”

Affronted, he demands, “One of what?”

“Those…overly polite sycophants.”

“Being overly polite is something I’ve never been accused of before,” he responds honestly.

She laughs. “All right, then, do call me Zelda.”

“Zelda,” he says, testing it out. “All right.”

“As for what I’d like to know, I hear the Rito have quite a tradition of storytelling through song. Can you tell me anything about that?”

“I actually happen to know all of the songs about the ancient Sheikah, if that would interest you,” he says proudly. 

“Oh, wonderful! Please do.”

He pauses, looking at Link, standing stoic and shivering slightly. “Certainly,” he says, and ignores the way Link looks at the fire longingly.

And, sure, maybe he throws his down-stuffed Rito blanket at Link that night, but only because Link gave his extra blanket to the Princess and his teeth chattering is extremely distracting and Revali has the feathers to deal with the cold anyway. It’s just logical. 

Their next day’s travels take them through the Scablands and to the Breach of Demise. They encounter a few monsters on the way, and Link deals with them from the ground while Revali shoots at them from the air. Revali doesn’t like teamwork very much, but it does technically get the job done faster.

They sleep near a fork in the road, and this time they all huddle around the fire.

Their journey continues—past Mount Gustaf, past the castle, through the Romani Plains and Trilby Valley. Eventually, they make it to the Foothill Stable, where Daruk is meeting them. Revali is grateful for the compromise. Feathers burn far too easily for his taste.

Daruk, Revali finds, is incredibly cheerful, with backslaps that could kill a lesser man. 

“Hey, little guy!” is his first greeting. “Oh, and the Princess. Well met, well met!” He scrutinizes Revali, then delivers one of those killer backslaps. “And you must be another Champion. Have you been eating your gravel? I told Link to pass on the message.”

“I don’t eat rocks,” Revali says with as much dignity as he can muster hunched over, spine possibly permanently rearranged.

“No wonder you’re so puny.” He laughs raucously. “Kidding, kidding!”

Revali doesn’t really think it’s funny.

That night, while Revali and Zelda discuss history, Daruk sits next to Link. “Up for giving some more lessons?”

Revali overhears—it’s difficult not to, what with Daruk’s voice being so insufferably loud—and asks, “Lessons?”

“He’s teaching me that old language, the one with the hands. Want to join in?”

“Oh, really?” Zelda asks, interest piqued. “I’ve always been curious.”

Link shrinks back at the attention—especially from Zelda, it appears— but nods. Revali doesn’t really care, but everybody else has moved on, including his conversational partner, so he watches anyway, and that’s how they all begin learning how to speak with their hands.

They travel back down Trilby Valley and begin following the Zora River. Daruk has more than a few opportunities to show off his protective ability, and Revali wonders at the frequency of monster attacks. Sure, he’s never previously been beyond Tabantha, but travelers tell stories, and he knows that this is a fairly recent development.

They arrive at Zora’s Domain two days later. King Dorephan welcomes them all for the night, and they meet Mipha.

Mipha is a delicate-looking thing, but handy with a trident, and she’s in love with Link.

“She doesn’t have soul words,” Daruk whispers (as well as he can, which is not well) to Revali that night. “So you never know. Could be the little guy, right?”

A dark, hidden part of him wants to scream, no, no it couldn’t, because it’s _me_ —

He doesn’t say anything, just ignores Daruk and goes to sleep. It’s not exactly out of character, anyway. Revali doesn't much like Daruk, and Daruk knows that.

It takes another four days to get back to Hyrule Castle, where Urbosa has been waiting. They take the time to clean up at the castle before seeing her for the first time.

Zelda, who Revali has become quite fond of in a way after their many conversations, looks incredibly uncomfortable outfitted in full royal garb. Revali is, not for the first time, happy for lightweight Rito clothing. She strides into the reception room—and, really, an entire room dedicated to first meetings? How opulent—and finds Urbosa sitting in a prominent chair at the front of the room.

“Excuse me,” Zelda says politely, “But I do believe that’s my father’s chair.”

Urbosa lights up, then says, “I’ve had to sit in a lot of chairs to find you.”

Zelda’s eyes widen. “You have no idea the confusion those words have warranted for me, either.”

“A matched pair,” she says, beaming and standing out of the chair. “I’m Urbosa, and you must be the little princess.” She looks over the rest of the group, all standing with their mouths open. “And the rest of you are Champions, I’m sure. Sav’saaba.”

“Congratulations,” Mipha says softly. “May you grow together.”

“Yes, congratulations!” Daruk booms. “Finding your Fated is always a cause for celebration.”

Revali scoffs and looks away. He’s a living testament to the fact _that_ isn’t true.

He’s not expecting, though, for Link to have a look of utmost devastation on his face, or for him to run out of the room.

Oh, Goddess. It all makes sense now. The way that Link always stared at the two of them talking, how he didn’t want Revali to tell anyone that they were Fated, and now this.

Link is clearly in love with Zelda.

Revali screams, loud and long. Everyone stops staring at the door and starts staring at him instead.

“Dear Goddess, man, are you all right?” Daruk asks concernedly.

“Aces,” he grits out, then stomps out the door in the opposite direction.

Urbosa blinks after them. “I never expected my first meeting with you to be so…dramatic,” she finally says, turning to Zelda, “But I sort of like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm the lasagna...the delicious misunderstanding lasagna...will i ever stop using misunderstandings as a plot device? the answer is, firmly, No
> 
> please appreciate how long i spent looking at the botw map of hyrule for the beginning. no idea if i've over- or underestimated how long it'd take to get to each place, but darned if i'm not sticking with it. i mean they've got to be traveling fairly slow anyway given they're in a party.
> 
> also how do daruk and mipha get around? do they ride oversized horses? i have no idea
> 
> please note that while i love urbosa/zelda in au's, canonically zelda is currently not even seventeen yet, so their relationship will be platonic in this particular story. in fact that'll be a plot point


	5. Truce

At dinner that night, Daruk proposes, “Before we go to the springs, why don’t we do some sort of ceremony to officially appoint Link as the Princess’s knight? Maybe it’ll waken something in the Princess as well.”

Link doesn’t say anything, as per normal, but he looks sort of miserable.

“An excellent idea,” the King says, brightening. “Zelda?”

“I don’t really…”

“Given your failure today, I’m sure you won’t refuse,” he says, still with a completely fake smile on his face. 

The Champions collectively wince. They’ve quickly become acquainted with how strict the King is on his daughter when it comes to matters of the throne. 

As it turns out, given Zelda’s disinterest in finding a suitor to carry on the royal line, the King had been holding out for a romantic soulmate bond to force the matter. However, whenever a minor is Fated with an adult, the bond is always platonic. When he found out about Urbosa, he was furious. All of the Champions had overheard the King yelling at Zelda earlier— _never fulfilling your duties, head up in the clouds and stuck in your books, and now this, a platonic soulmate, do you want to be the end of us all_ —

“Of course not,” Zelda says quietly.

They begin the ceremony around noon the next day, a little ways from the castle. 

“Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness,” Zelda begins. “You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity, and have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. We pray for your protection, and we hope that—that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one.” She takes a deep breath, lowering her hand, then raises it again. 

The Champions watching shift uncomfortably. Finally, Daruk says, “Gee, this is uplifting. She’s making it sound like we already lost.”

Revali scoffs. “Wasn’t this your idea? You’re the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and _nonsense_ we could muster!” He pauses. “And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I’m on the same page as the princess regarding…this boy.” He’s aware he sounds bitter, aware he’s disparaging Link’s ability again to avoid dealing with the reality of a soulmate who not only doesn’t want him, but doesn’t want him because he’s hopelessly in love with someone _else_ , but just because he’s aware doesn’t mean he’s going to stop.

“Oh, give it a rest,” Urbosa says, irritated. “That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least, that’s how the princess sees him.” Revali supposes she would know, given she spent all night talking to Zelda. 

He also sort of relates. Every day seeing Link is a reminder that the one person who is supposed to be his perfect match doesn’t want him, or even much like him. Not that Revali wants Link either, but that’s beside the point. The point is that Link sucks.

When the ceremony is done and Link rises, he still looks melancholy, but there’s a determination there now too.

They begin their journey to the first spring, the Spring of Courage. It’s located near Dracozu Lake, to the east of Lake Hylia, and it’s about four and a half days to get there.

That first night, near the Hyrule Garrison, Daruk tries to find Link for their now-regular language lessons, but to no avail. “Hey, Revali. Can you go find him?”

“Me? Why me?”

Daruk gives Revali an odd look. “Because you can fly? Look, I don’t know what you got against the little guy, but…”

Revali huffs. “That’s my business, thank you. I’ll find him, though.”

Daruk did have a point: when he flies up high, he finds Link pretty quickly, some distance away in the Windvane Meadow. 

“Daruk is looking for you,” he says without preamble. “Wants to learn more of the language.”

Link nods, but makes no move to get up, just keeps gazing off into space.

Revali taps his talons, then sighs and sits down next to him. “Look, all of this pining away after Zelda isn’t going to do you much good, and it’s irritating to boot. Just give it a rest, and—”

“I’m sorry, pining after Zelda?” Link’s voice is quietly incredulous. Looks like he’s got Link in a talkative mood tonight. Good, because he wants to talk. (Or yell. Same difference.)

“What, are you denying it?”

“Why would I be pining about Zelda?”

“Because Urbosa is Fated to be the most important person in her life and you’d rather that be you?”

Link stares at Revali. “Seriously, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, come off it, man! You’re in love with her, right?”

There’s a beat, then Link begins laughing helplessly into his knees. “Oh. Oh, my Goddess.”

“What?!” Revali demands, affronted and not at all charmed by the way Link snorts when he laughs too hard. “What’s so funny?”

“Good heavens, Revali, I’m not in love with Zelda.”

Revali considers that, and his heart does not at all feel lighter. “Then why did you run out when she and Urbosa met? Why have you been in such a bad mood? Why…” He clears his throat, suddenly feeling very small. “Why won’t you tell people we’re Fated?” he whispers, looking away.

“I thought you didn’t care,” Link says, voice shocked. “You said…”

“I _don’t_ care,” Revali snaps. “I just don’t know why you’re ashamed of me.”

“Ashamed?” Link demands, and now he sounds angry. “Revali, do you really think that if I could tell people that I wouldn’t tell the entire world?!”

“Then why?” Revali yells.

“Because Zelda hates me!” Link yells right back, then slumps, all the fight leaving him in an instant. “I’ve never said that out loud before,” he says, exhaling bitterly. “Doesn’t make it feel any better, surprisingly.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Revali asks, now genuinely curious.

“I see you didn’t even bother to try denying it,” Link says humorlessly. “Look, I get how she feels. I know she thinks that my accomplishments make hers…lesser, somehow. I know her father compares her to me all the time. I know that she’s scared, and sad, and that I’m an easy target. I know all of that, and I know that if I have the blade that seals away darkness when she doesn’t have her sealing power and if I have a soulmate with whom there’s the…” He grimaces. “Technical, and very distant, possibility that the bond could be romantic…”

“It would be one more basis of comparison that her father could use against her, and she would never forgive you,” Revali says slowly. 

“Exactly. Not only would that make my duty more difficult to fulfill—she already tries to slip away enough—but I just don’t want to make her feel that way.” He sighs. “I hate to say it, but I was sort of hoping that she would find a romantic bond as well, because then maybe she wouldn’t care as much.”

“So when she met Urbosa, you realized that wasn’t a possibility and that you could never let anyone know,” Revali summarizes, then deflates. “Oh.”

“Right.” Link hugs himself. “I just…I just wanted people to know that I’m not useless, not only made for fighting, that the Goddess thinks there’s somebody that could care for me.” He laughs again, but this time it rings cold. “But I guess even that’s not true. You don’t like me. I suppose it’s the Goddess’ way of telling me that I’m not worth it after all.”

It echoes Revali’s thoughts in an almost uncanny way. There’s a silence, then Revali says haltingly, “When I was growing up, before I could read your words, I used to think that my Fated one would…I don’t know. Make up for the fact that my parents didn’t love me enough to stay, or that the other kids didn’t like me enough to become my friend. I had all of these dreams about how they’d come flying in and take me away from all of it, and we’d live together in the sky.”

Link is staring again, but Revali continues, “Then I found out my words, and they told me that my soulmate would be just like the rest of them. I decided that if nobody was going to love me, I would become above love, and above the words, and above everything. I would be the best, and then it wouldn’t matter if my Fated thought I was a jerk. I would find the sky for myself.” He looks up at the stars. “But I think I’ve never been quite as above it all as I liked to tell myself.”

Link’s face falls, and he says miserably, “I’m sorry. I…I knew it was you before I got there, you know.”

“What?”

“My words said that my Fated would be the best archer of all the Rito. It wasn’t too hard to figure out. I spent years trying to think of what to say to you, in response to all of that, but in the end I was just angry, because all my life I’ve been reduced to being just the person with the sword, and I didn’t want to be that to the person who was supposed to love me for just…being me. So I took that out on you, but I didn’t even think about how it would impact you. I’m really and truly sorry.”

Revali processes that, then nods. “I suppose it’s as I once said.”

“What?”

“We really are more alike than I first thought.”

Link smiles, ducking his head. “Yeah. Guess so.”

There’s another silence, then Link says, “I know…that nothing can erase our past. But do we really need to consign ourselves to an equally unhappy future?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…destiny has dealt us both bad hands, and there’s no changing that. But we’re in control of what happens from here on out. Maybe…maybe we can call a truce?”

Revali peers at Link doubtfully. “A truce.”

Link shrugs. “Worth a shot, I think.”

Revali considers that. “Oh, fine,” he says eventually. “Hating you is exhausting anyway.”

Link grins. “It can be like we’re meeting for the first time.”

“Except not.”

“Hello, I’m Link,” he says in an exaggerated voice, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Revali rolls his eyes, says “You’re ridiculous,” but he shakes Link’s hand anyway, and then they walk back to camp together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good heavens this was a long chapter but i couldn't find a good place to split it so...here, have 1786 words
> 
> link and revali are totally underestimating zelda


	6. Revelation

Revali loves baths. Always has. He’s nigh-fastidious about cleanliness, and there’s just something about the feeling of water flowing off his feathers. 

So, when they stop the second day just outside Gatepost Town, he goes off to one of the nearby bodies of water to take a bath, calling out, “I’m just going to wash up, don’t wait up for me.”

Link throws him a thumbs up, and Daruk nods in acknowledgement. 

He stays in the water for a while, just floating.

“Revali,” an irritated voice comes from nearby. “Zelda wants to talk to you, and you—”

Urbosa comes into view, and Revali shrieks and submerges his body, leaving his head and neck above the water. 

“Oh, hush, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, and I assure you nothing I am interested in,” Urbosa says dismissively, then pauses, studying him closely.

Finally she says, “Revali, why does your neck have Link’s name on it?”

He gasps and claps his wingtips to his neck. “I…what?”

“Those were your soul words, right? They said ‘Hello, I’m Link.’ Link isn’t exactly a common name.” Her eyes narrow. “Revali, is Link your Fated?”

Revali gulps. “Ummmmmmmm…”

“So yes, then.” Urbosa smiles dangerously. “How interesting.” Then she begins to walk off.

“Wait!” He gets out, grabs a towel and wraps it around himself, puts his scarf around his neck, and picks up all of his things, running after her. “You can’t tell anyone. Especially Zelda.”

“Why?” she asks, still walking.

“Because it will put even more pressure on her! You know how her father is, if Link—”

“She’s a lot stronger than you’re giving her credit for,” Urbosa says lowly. “Please do not presume to know what she can and can’t deal with.”

Revali makes a frustrated noise. “You’re not understanding!”

“Oh, I understand. Link is trying to protect her. I get it. It’s his job. But I’m not going to lie to her. Her cage has never done her any good yet.”

“Revali,” a shocked voice asks, “What exactly are you doing half-naked?” Crap. Zelda.

Revali winces and looks down at himself. “Long story.” He sees Link, who for some reason is standing stock still, staring at him and flushing wildly. “Urbosa knows,” he signs to him, then gestures at his neck.

Link immediately goes pale, and his eyes widen in terror. 

“Urbosa knows what?” Daruk asks, and, oh, Goddess, what a crapfest. 

“Urbosa knows,” Urbosa says dryly, “That Revali’s been hiding Link’s soul words.”

Hell immediately breaks loose. Daruk starts guffawing, apparently thinking it’s a joke; Mipha emits a small, broken-off squeak and covers her mouth; Zelda demands, “What?!”

“I’m so sorry, Link,” Revali says despondently.

Link is shaking his head, backing away.

“Oh no, you don’t get to back out of this one,” Zelda says, whirling on him angrily. “You can _talk_?!”

Link blinks, then says, “ _That’s_ what you’re concerned about?”

Hell breaks loose a second time. Revali groans and smacks his wingtips to his face, Daruk’s guffaws turn to delighted little giggles, Mipha gives a choked sob and slips away, Urbosa immediately following after her.

Zelda says accusingly, “I thought you were mute.”

Link shrugs, looking at Revali for help, then blushing again and averting his eyes. “Can we,” he asks softly, “Have this conversation once Revali has some clothes on?”

Daruk rolls over on his back, gasping for air. “Oh, my Goddess,” he ekes out, “This is the best trip I’ve ever been on.”

Revali gets dressed, and he, Link, Zelda, and a recovered Daruk all sit around the fire. 

“So, first,” Zelda says, tapping one of her outstretched fingers, “Revali is your Fated, and you didn’t tell me.” She holds up the finger pointedly, then holds up a second finger and taps that one. “Second, and most importantly, you can _talk_ , and you _didn’t tell me_.”

Link bites his lip and nods.

“Why?”

“I wanted to be…unobtrusive,” he says awkwardly. 

“So you stopped _talking_?”

Looking incredibly unsure, he nods again.

“And you didn’t let me know one of Hyrule’s Champions was your soulmate because…you thought that would be obtrusive?”

Link fidgets. “You have a lot to deal with as it is,” he eventually says. “With your father.”

“Oh, my Goddess, why is everything always about him?!” she yells, stomping her foot. “I don’t care about what he would think or say about you having a soulmate, I care that the _only friend_ I’ve _ever had_ found his one true match and didn’t think I might want to know!”

Link’s mouth falls open. “Friend?”

“What, is that news to you?” she snaps.

“I thought…I was under the impression you disliked me,” he says, looking at his lap. “Intensely.”

She throws her arms up in the air, clearly frustrated. “Link, I dislike my father. I dislike myself. I do not dislike you.”

“Oh,” he whispers, clearing his throat. “Um, thanks.”

“Thanks, he says,” she mutters, rolling her eyes. “Go on then, tell me the details. How did you meet? It must have been when you went to visit all of the Champions, right?”

“I’ll admit I’m curious as well,” Daruk pipes up. 

“I intimated that he was a talentless hack and he called me a dick,” Revali says simply.

They all stare at him, Link with a smile playing at his lips.

“Well, he wasn’t wrong,” Daruk mumbles, and Revali shoots him a glare. 

“And after that?” Zelda finally asks.

“I called him more names, compared him to a dodo bird, and he left.”

Zelda wears a frozen, polite smile, then says diplomatically, “Well, as they say, the course of true love never did run smooth.” 

Revali makes a face. “We’re not in love.”

“No, we’re not,” Link says, nodding.

“We _have_ declared a truce,” Revali offers.

“This isn’t just not smooth,” Daruk says, shaking his head. “This is like the Goron Races levels of bumpy.”

They both glare at him this time.

Mipha eventually comes back, Urbosa rubbing her shoulders sympathetically.

“Poor girl,” Daruk says. “Link probably doesn’t even know what he’s done.”

“No,” Revali says slowly as Link draws Mipha to the side and begins talking to her in a hushed tone. “I think he does.” 

Daruk sighs. “It’s a pity, really. They probably would have made a good match. No offense.”

Revali doesn’t respond, mostly because he agrees, and he’d prefer not to think about how even his supposed one perfect match doesn’t really belong with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a big fan of this chapter but oh well
> 
> link is totally after the bird bod(tm)


	7. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: death, illness

Things don’t really change all that much over the next two and a half days before they reach Dracozu Lake, except for Zelda talks to Link more often, and Mipha’s quieter, and Link goes for a swim in Lake Hylia and comes back with a smirk and without a shirt, which is strange and a little bit distracting. 

(“Link,” Zelda says disgustedly, “control yourself,” and he pouts and pulls on his tunic, and Revali can breathe again. He chooses not to think too hard about that.)

Other than that, though, it’s the same. The other Champions trade talk about their Divine Beasts, especially to Zelda, who is fascinated by their inner workings. They continue their language lessons from Link, who still doesn’t talk much.

Then, Zelda prays at the spring, and after that, everything is quiet. Zelda refuses to talk to anyone except Urbosa and Link. They make the trek back to the castle in solemn silence. 

She cheers up a bit when she returns to the castle to see that research on the Guardians is going smoothly, but then her father yells at her again, and she reverts from being Zelda, history and engineering enthusiast, to Princess Zelda, with a duty she hasn’t fulfilled.

“We leave for the Spring of Power tomorrow,” she says, her face drawn, and the Champions don't have it in them to protest.

Revali is packing his things when a small Rito messenger knocks on his door. “Champion,” she says breathlessly, “I’m glad I caught you.”

“What is it?” he asks distractedly.

“The Elder…he’s very sick. Apparently he has been for a while, but… He’s been asking for you. They’re not sure…they’re not sure if he’s going to…”

Revali’s hearing goes out after that, but he’s pretty sure he interrupts when he says dazedly, “I’ll leave immediately. Please let the Princess know.”

The messenger blanches. “The Princess? I don’t have that kind of authority—”

“Then find someone who does,” he snaps, and the messenger squeaks and runs out.

He packs the rest of his things haphazardly in his hurry to get going. All he can think of is _he’s very sick_ and _he’s been asking for you_ and _do always remember that I care for you more than you will ever know_.

_If you cared for me so much_ , he thinks bitterly, _you would have told me you were dying_.

Link bursts in the room. “Revali,” he says. “You’re leaving?”

“I have to.”

“I’m not going to stop you,” he says softly. “I just wanted to say…be safe.”

Revali stares at him, then nods. “I will. Tell everyone I’m sorry.”

His flight back to Rito Village is a lonely one, plagued by doubts. What if his condition worsens? What if something else happens?

What if he dies never knowing how much Revali loves him?

When he swoops into the dwelling, a loud, dissonant cry is sounding throughout the village, and his heart freezes.

He shoves several wailing Rito out of the way, only to find the Elder laid peacefully on the ground, eyes closed.

“No,” he whispers.

“I’m afraid you just…” the healer begins, but he holds up his wing.

“Don’t finish that sentence,” he says dangerously.

The healer’s beak clacks shut obediently. 

Revali kneels next to the Elder. “Hey,” he whispers. “I’m here, I’m finally here. You can open your eyes now.”

“Revali—” the healer tries again.

“Shut up!” he yells. “I’m talking…I’m talking to…” Tears begin to fill his eyes. “I’m talking to my father.”

He can feel the pity in the healer’s eyes. He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want any of this. Standing upright abruptly, he swoops out of the dwelling and up to Vah Medoh.

He screams, and when he can’t scream any longer, he screams some more. He screams until he loses his voice, and then he curls up into a ball and sobs silently.

When he comes back down with no voice and no tears left to cry, the wailing has stopped. Everything is quiet.

Nyct finds him sitting next to the Elder, expression inscrutable.

“Hello.”

Revali looks up at him, acknowledges him with a slight nod, then resumes staring into space.

“He…he wanted me to give this to you,” Nyct says hesitantly. “This letter.”

When Revali makes no move to take it, he places the letter on the ground next to Revali.

Revali waits until Nyct is gone, then opens the letter.

_Dear Revali_ , it reads, _I am, first and foremost, sorry._

_I can excuse myself in any number of ways. If you knew I was sick, you might not have left with the Princess, for example, or you might have done something rash, or any number of other things, but in the end the real reason I didn’t tell you is because I was old, and scared, and because I wanted your memories of me to be happy. I suppose that is selfish, but then again I’ve always been selfish when it came to you. I hope you can learn to forgive me._

_I also hope you can learn to forgive yourself. Death comes to us all, my dear child, and even someone so talented as you cannot stop that. But I want you to know there are also good things left for you to find—people who will enrich your lives, and people whose lives you will make richer in return, like you’ve done for me._

_I never expected to have children, not when my dear Lophura passed. So while I have no doubt that others could have raised you better than I did, please never doubt also that I always loved you in the best way I knew how, and more than you understand._

_I fear sometimes that I’ve allowed you to build your walls too high, but I also have hope that someone will see past them to the genuinely kind, loving boy that lives inside. Let that person in. You deserve to live a life in which you are loved by someone far younger and stronger and better suited to it than me._

_So go out there, Revali. Live well and love well, and someday we will see each other again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Elder's mate's name, Lophura, comes from the genus name for gallopheasants
> 
> this chapter may seem sort of out of left field, but i promise it's important


	8. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: death mention, cremation mention

Revali folds the letter up carefully, then puts it in his bag. He doesn’t really know how to respond to any of that. He feels numb, lost. 

“Revali,” someone eventually says—he doesn’t really even know who—“We need to do the rites over him.”

He gets out of the way for the priestesses, and they chant, _Solophus, you return now to the sky, may the Goddess keep you and bless you forever until we see you again._

Solophus. Huh. _I never even knew his name_ , he thinks almost hysterically. 

After the rites are done, they take his body to the top of the mountain to be burned so that his ashes will go to the sky, as is traditional among the Rito. Revali can’t deal with any of this. He just sits and stares.

“Revali,” comes a stern voice. “Snap out of it. You’re needed.”

“For what?” he asks, not even able to muster anger.

“A council meeting. We need to choose a new Elder. In these perilous times, the people need reassurance.”

“What does any of that have to do with me?”

“Didn’t you know? As his ward and the most accomplished Rito in the village, you’re next in line.”

He didn’t know. There are so many things he doesn’t know, and they’re choking him.

He allows himself to be dragged to the meeting, where multiple Rito are already arguing.

“He hasn’t even been here!” one shouts, and silently, he agrees. “What does he know or care about us?”

“He’s lived here his entire life,” another, a gray Rito named Nebu, says reasonably. “I think we can say he knows and cares a fair deal.”

It’s true. He wishes he cared less. It would make things an awful lot easier.

“There are other, wiser Rito,” the first retorts. “He’s a youngling yet.”

“I would appreciate it,” Revali says, “If you would stop speaking as if I am not here.”

They all grow silent, and the first one mumbles, “Apologies, Champion.”

“Now.” He looks around the council. “I was not aware I was a candidate, and with all respect, I would like to withdraw myself from consideration.”

They immediately start clamoring, “But—you—”

“I already have a role to play in all of this. I am the Rito Champion, and it is a great honor, and it is an honor that I cannot and will not disavow. Choose somebody else, someone older and wiser. As long as you do not disrespect my father’s memory with your choice, I will support it fully.”

Nebu is staring at him, looking pleased. “You’ve grown a lot since you left, Champion. Are you sure we cannot change your mind?”

“I am sure, yes.” Revali bows respectfully, then leaves. He isn’t sure he could keep up this façade of respect any longer anyway.

They end up choosing Nebu. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about any of it.

He flies back to the castle.

The other Champions are waiting for him when he lands down. Apparently they didn’t go on the journey to the spring after all, he thinks distantly.

“Revali,” Zelda says sympathetically, but he just shakes his head and makes his way up to his room without a word.

An hour or so later, there’s a knock on his door. Link peeks inside.

“Link, I don’t really want to talk right now,” Revali says dully.

“We don’t have to talk.” Link sits on Revali’s bed next to Revali, and true to his word, he doesn’t speak.

“Have you ever lost someone?” Revali finally asks.

“My mother died in childbirth, and my father died in combat when I was a boy. He was a knight, too.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t say he’s sorry. The words don’t mean anything to him anymore, he’s heard them so often from the Rito in the village. “How do you manage to…keep going, after that?”

Link hesitates, then says simply, “You tell yourself you have no other option. There are people that need you, there are things you have to do.” He smiles wryly. “Princesses you have to keep safe, Divine Beasts to pilot.”

“What kind of life is that, a life lived only for duty?” Revali asks bitterly. “He…he didn’t want that for me. _I_ don’t want that for me.”

“Then perhaps you keep going because you want to find something more. I certainly haven’t found it yet, but…I do like to believe there’s a beyond, somewhere, sometime.”

“Do you really think so? That after all this is over, you’ll be able to have some peaceful, idyllic life with someone who loves you?”

He’s asking sarcastically, but Link just shrugs and says, “That’s what I’m fighting for.”

Revali looks at Link. Link looks back at him. 

“I suppose,” Revali eventually says, “that’s the sort of thing I’d like to fight for too.”

“Well then, there you are. A reason to keep going.” Link is smiling gently, and then his hand is on Revali’s wingtip, burning like a brand, before he stands and begins to leave.

“Wait,” Revali blurts, and Link stops. “I’d…I wouldn’t mind company.”

“All right.” He doesn’t question it, just sits back down, and Revali is grateful for him.

A week later, they begin their trek to the Spring of Power at the edge of the Eldin Mountains. It’s a longer journey this time, and arduous, but Revali is glad for the distraction. 

The lessons continue for something to do, and Zelda has moved on from interrogating the Champions about the Divine Beasts to interrogating them about their history, but now Revali speaks to Link when it is dark and the others have gone to sleep. They walk aimlessly nearby the camp and talk about their lives, about growing up with far too many expectations placed on their heads, about living friendless and lonely with only duty and a hope of something better to drive them.

They talk about the small things, too—favorite foods and the merits of different arrows and how they’ve both always wanted to see a dragon. Slowly, they become comfortable around one another. 

Slowly, they become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Elder's name, Solophus, comes from chrysolophus pictus, the golden pheasant
> 
> Nebu comes from strix nebulosa, the great grey owl


	9. Anger

When Zelda’s visit to the spring proves once again fruitless, they pack up again and head back to Hyrule Castle. Zelda, once again quiet and despondent, tells them she’s sorry for wasting their time.

“Zelda, time spent with you is never a waste,” Daruk says with uncharacteristic gentleness. 

She smiles, but there’s nothing behind it.

But the journey back is a long one, and eventually she begins to cheer up again. Everyone is glad. It’s hard to be happy when the Princess, their linchpin, is not. 

Link, however, has been acting a bit oddly—less prone to engaging in conversation, less animated during his and Revali’s nighttime talks. Revali frowns, but he figures Link will tell him when he’s ready.

After six straight days of hiking through the mountains, they’ve finally made it to the Woodland Stable and are relaxing by the fire when a girl squealing catches their attention.

“Link!” she exclaims. “It’s you, right? The princess’s knight? I recognized you by your tunic.”

Link looks up and smiles with a small wave. Revali knows him well enough to know that the smile is insincere, though. Link doesn’t like being accosted like this.

“I hear you don’t talk,” the girl says, almost confidentially. “See, the thing is, I don’t have any soul words, and…”

Link makes a pained face, but the girl either doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore it. Revali scowls. This random girl thinks just because she doesn’t have soul words that she’s good enough for someone like Link? What a presumptuous person.

“So I was thinking, as long as you’re here, maybe we could get to know each other better? I mean, even if we’re not Fated, we could still have some fun.”

Link’s pained expression only intensifies, and the girl touches his shoulder. “Link?”

That’s it. “Don’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable?” Revali asks, irritated. 

“I beg your pardon?” she asks, frozen smile pasted on her face.

“I said you’re making him uncomfortable. If you’d take a look at him for even a second it’d be pretty clear that he’s not interested in your offer. Pushing the matter is so…uncouth.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” she demands.

Revali puffs up and begins, “I’m his F—”

“Friend,” Link interjects smoothly, and the girl gasps. “He’s my friend.”

“O-oh. I…never mind,” she says awkwardly. “It was nice meeting you, though.” She slinks off.

Revali wishes he could do the same, that he could shrink into a ball and pop out of sight, because Link…Link doesn’t want people knowing, again. Old insecurities start to creep back into his mind. _He doesn’t want you, nobody does, nobody ever will—_

He tries to just go to sleep that night, but Link intercepts him, expression unreadable.

“Today,” he begins once they’re away from the stable, legs dangling in the river, “I didn’t need your help.”

Revali blinks.

“I can stand up for myself. I _did_ stand up for myself.”

Confused, Revali says, “I never doubted—”

“People…people need to see me a certain way if I’m to be useful to Zelda. I need to be strong, and I need to…” He shuts his eyes. “I need to not have any connections.”

“Link, what—”

“You’re a weakness,” Link says, eyes open now, and cold. 

Revali’s brain screams _not you never you_ and it takes a moment before he can even muster the anger to hiss, “I’m only a weakness if you allow me to be one, Link. Because plenty of strong people have had friends, you know, plenty of strong people allow others to stand up for them, plenty of strong people let others _care_ for them.”

Link presses his lips together and doesn’t say anything, still staring at Revali.

“What happened at that spring, hm? Did Zelda fail?” Revali sneers, and Link’s eyes widen furiously. “Did you decide you had to try even harder to be her knight, because she can’t do it on her own, so maybe if you try really, really, _really_ hard it will make up for her—”

Link punches him.

Revali is on his feet immediately, beak a hard line and eyes even harder. 

“You,” he eventually says, “Are not anywhere near as strong as I thought if you think that your weakness is caused by anyone other than yourself.”

Then he goes back to the stable alone.

He sleeps, eventually, and he dreams that everyone leaves him, and he wakes up and it’s real.

  


* * *

  
It’s not hard to notice the newly icy mood between Revali and Link. The other Champions and Zelda stare at them all through breakfast, at the pointed distance and silence that they’ve created.

“Goddess, what happened now?” Daruk finally says, exasperated. “I thought you two were finally getting somewhere.”

Revali fixes his brightest smile on Daruk and says, “Link is an emotionally constipated wattlehuffer, is what happened,” then stalks away. 

“Wattlehuffer?” Daruk asks bemusedly, while Link purses his lips and begins to load up his horse.

“All right, seriously, what was that about?” Zelda asks from behind him. 

“Don’t want to talk about it,” he signs.

“Don’t want to, or you think it’ll trouble me and so you’re not saying anything?” she jokes, but Link looks away. “Oh, Link, I thought we had talked about this. I want you to be able to come to me. We’re friends, right?”

“We shouldn’t be,” Link signs dully.

Zelda frowns. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I have a duty, and,” he hesitates, “being friends with you is not part of it.”

She stares, then says, deadly calm, “I have no idea what a wattlehuffer is, but Revali’s right. You are one.”

The ensuing ride is awkward at best. Daruk attempts to lighten the mood, but eventually even he gives up. Mipha looks between Zelda and Link helplessly, and Urbosa rides next to Zelda and talks to her quietly until she, too, is glaring at Link. Revali is flying a ways ahead and ignoring everything occurring below.

It’s Mipha, in the end, who ends it by yelling, “Would you all just stop being so stubborn and talk about your problems, _please_!”

They all look at her, surprised.

“I’m so tired,” she says angrily, “of watching you all drive yourselves to ruin simply because you won’t talk to each other. Zelda, you know Link will say anything if he thinks it will protect you. Link, you may think you’re protecting everyone by driving them away, but you’re just being incredibly _rude_! And I,” she says in a scary voice they’ve never heard from her before, “do _not like rude people_. So _fix it_.”

There’s a pause, then Daruk says appreciatively, “What she said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mipha is a great character and i've been neglecting her so here have some deus ex mipha
> 
> wattles are the red hangy-down part on a chicken. idk why revali thinks being the sort of person who would huff one is an insult, but i applaud him for using his creativity
> 
> idk if i've said it yet this fic, but thank you all so much for your comments?? they seriously make me smile so much whenever i see them and help me keep going. you are all far too nice to me <3


	10. Confrontation

Zelda is the first to speak up. “How about Link goes first?” she says sweetly.

Link sends her a betrayed look.

“I don’t really want to talk to you at all,” she points out. “I’m being nice.”

Mipha looks about ready to explode at the subsequent silence, but Link finally says, “Up at the Spring.”

Zelda raises an eyebrow.

“You were hurting so much. I don’t want that for you. You’re…important.” He’s clearly struggling to get the words out. “And…I thought perhaps if I tried harder—”

“Link, you can’t control everything!” Zelda bursts out. “This is _my_ problem, _my_ responsibility, and that means no matter how hard you try, you’re not going to be able to unlock the power for me. I don’t need your effort, I need your _support_ , and it hurts that you might think for even the barest moment that I would even _let_ you erase yourself for me!”

Link’s lower lip is trembling. 

“You’re as important as I am, not because you’re the Princess’s knight, but because you’re a _person_ , Link, and I will not allow you to pretend you are not for my sake. We’re all important, and we’re all fighting this together, and what will save us is the strength of our bonds, not the severing of them.”

She pauses. Link is completely silent, tears falling down his face one by one.

“I know it can be difficult to see past your duty,” she says gently. “Believe me, if there’s anything I understand, it’s that. But past it lies the rest of our lives, and that’s what all of us deserve, including you.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “You’re probably right.”

“Oh, I’m definitely right,” she corrects. “As always, thank you very much.”

He looks up at Revali, still flying ahead.

“I don’t know what you said to him, but whatever it was, you should probably apologize to him as well,” she says. 

“Yeah,” he says, still watching. “I should.”

They stop for the night not too far from the castle, and Revali finally lands. Link immediately makes his way to him.

“I don’t want to talk,” he says before Link can say anything.

“Not even if I’m acknowledging that I am indeed an emotionally constipated wattlehuffer and apologizing for my behavior?”

“No, Link, not even then,” he says with a cold glare. “I understand why you said what you did, and I understand that you probably now know you were wrong, and things will be all fine and dandy until the next time you have a sudden need to play hero again and the exact same thing happens once more. And I’ll always be the one to get the worst of it, too, because for some Goddessforsaken reason I care about you, but that’s not enough, is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“All the caring in the world didn’t keep me from being expendable to you when Zelda was on the line, Link, so you can tell me that you’re sorry or call yourself names all you want, but nothing can change that.” 

Link runs his hands through his hair, frustrated. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Then what was it like?” Revali snaps.

He thinks for a while, then says, “I’ve spent most of my life doing my best to be invisible, trying to make sure nobody ever saw me, because I thought it would make me strong. And then I met you, and you’re loud and big and wonderful, and it scares me how much I want to stay with you. It scares me how much I want you to see me.”

Revali can’t really think of much to say other than, “That sounds sort of like a confession.” He exhales and looks away, missing Link’s thoughtful expression.

“Look. Being invisible won’t make you strong. Maybe a while ago I would have said being above everybody makes you strong, but I don’t think that’s right either. I think…” He hesitates. “I think my father would say that being strong is fighting even when you’re scared. I think he’d say being strong is letting people in, and letting them see you, and letting them change you for the better, even if that scares you too.”

Link nods, then says quietly, “I’m…trying to get to that place. But it’s hard.” He smiles, a small, hopeful thing. “But maybe you can help me.”

“You have to promise,” Revali says slowly, “Not to leave again.”

“I won’t.” 

“Okay. You’re still a snoodwit though.”

“A snoodwit, now, too?” Link says jokingly. “Why do you put up with me?”

From over in the trees where everyone is watching, Daruk whispers, “There’s no way he’s not making those words up.”

  


* * *

  
They make it back to the castle the next day. Zelda can’t go to the Spring of Wisdom until she turns seventeen, so she’s planned the next journey to coincide with her birthday. Her father is clearly irritated by the delay, but they do their best to ignore him.

That becomes more difficult to do, though, when they’re out practicing one day. Link and Revali are taking a break, quietly conversing in sign. The King, passing by, remarks, “You two seem to be getting along better.”

Link immediately drops to his knees, but the rest of the Champions stay up. (Revali should technically be kneeling. While Daruk is a Goron boss, Urbosa is a lady, and Mipha is a princess, Revali doesn’t have a title. However, he’s not really interested in displaying respect to someone who cannot show respect for his daughter, and the King hasn’t had him beheaded yet, so whatever.) 

Daruk says, without thinking too hard about it, “Oh, yeah, they’ve really been working on their bond.”

The King’s smile fades. “Their…bond?”

Daruk realizes what he’s done and blanches. “The bond that unites all warriors in battle!”

“Link,” the King asks, ignoring Daruk, “are you and Revali Fated?”

Link, with an apologetic look to Zelda nearby, nods.

“Interesting. Don’t you think, Zelda?”

“I am glad for them,” she says cautiously.

“It is interesting,” he continues, “that your knight can find a non-platonic bond while you, the princess of our land, cannot.”

Zelda presses her lips together. “It was not in my destiny.”

“Your destiny,” he roars suddenly, “Is to seal away the Calamity, and you cannot do even that, so is it so much to ask that you at least fulfill your other duty by providing an heir to the throne?!”

“What of your duty?” she responds, quietly shaking.

“What?”

“Your duty as a father to love your daughter. What of that?”

His eyes flash. “Choose your next words very carefully.”

“Ever since my mother died, you have been a king, but you have not once been a father. I am aware of my duties, and I have always done my best to fulfill them, whether you believe me or not, and I do it because I love this country and I love you. I echo your words: is it really so much to ask that you give me even a fraction of love in return?” Her voice is surprisingly steady. 

He looks stunned for a moment, but he recovers quickly. “You humiliate me in front of our guests,” he growls.

“No, father, you’ve done that all on your own.” 

He grits his teeth, then turns and stalks away. As soon as he’s out of sight, Zelda falls to the ground.

“Are you all right?” Mipha asks worriedly.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Zelda breathes. “We have to leave, we have to go right away, he’ll be so mad—”

“He deserved it,” Urbosa says calmly. “It’ll be fine.”

“Of course he deserved it, but that’s not the point,” Zelda says with a cross look at Urbosa. “The point is he’ll take it out on all of you.”

“Stay. See what he says. If he is indeed as angry as you say, we’ll leave tomorrow,” Urbosa suggests. “All right?”

Zelda still looks doubtful and more than a little bit pale, but she says, “All right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a snood is the fleshy protuberance on a turkey's forehead and revali is _totally_ making all these words up
> 
> i wondered a lot watching the cutscenes how the king got from being the awful man in link's memory to being what looks like truly regretful as a spirit so this little arc is sort of about that. we will return to ur regularly scheduled revalink in a quicklike fashion
> 
> EDIT: thanks everybody for letting me know about the king's diary! he's still awful but. at least he knows it i guess haha


	11. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: injury, blood mention

That night, the King swoops into the kitchen where Zelda and the Champions tend to eat.

“Zelda,” he says awkwardly. “Can we talk? Somewhere with fewer ears, preferably?”

“Of course,” she says hesitantly.

They’re gone for a while, during which the Champions wait with bated breath.

Just as Revali mumbles, “Maybe we should start packing,” Zelda returns, looking a lot more peaceful than she did before.

“Are you all right?” Urbosa asks.

“Yes, I think so,” Zelda says slowly. “He said…after I return from the Spring of Wisdom, that he would try to mend things between us. He said he knows he hasn’t been a very good father and that he only ever wanted what was best for us all, and that he may not have been always thinking of what was best for me.”

Urbosa frowns. “He shouldn’t be making excuses.”

“Perhaps not, but if he doesn’t expect me to be perfect from now on, I won’t expect it of him either.” She sighs. “I do feel like we should still leave tomorrow, though. Something’s telling me we’ll need the extra time.”

They all nod and make their way upstairs to begin packing their things. 

Revali is done—he travels light, after all—and lying on his bed when Link slips in.

“Oh, hello,” he says, sitting up. His armor is off, and while he’s not nearly crass enough to sleep in the nude, he is only wearing a loose tunic and his trousers, and his scarf is off.

Link stares at him for perhaps a touch too long, and perhaps with a touch too much fondness. “Hello,” he responds. “I wanted to talk about what happened today.”

Revali shakes his head. “That king, I swear. He really—”

“Not about that,” he interrupts, looking almost shy. “About…what he assumed.”

Revali furrows his eyebrows. “I don’t recall.”

Link prompts, “He thought our bond was, well, non-platonic.”

“Oh! Yes, I suppose he did.”

Link pauses. “Did that…bother you?”

“Not really. Why?”

Link fidgets. Finally, he says, “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said the other day when I was talking about being scared. You said it sounded like a confession.”

“Yes?” Was Link offended by that? “Uh, sor—”

“I think it was,” Link says, and Revali’s beak snaps shut.

“Because…what I’ve been thinking is, what if…what if you had walked away right then, if you had never spoken to me again? What if I couldn’t talk to you every night, or tell you about my problems, or listen to yours, and what if I looked up one day while I was riding and I didn’t see you there? And I couldn’t imagine it. Even thinking about it hurt. And then I thought about that life we were talking about, the life beyond, after all of this is over. I thought about the person that I wanted by my side when we get there, and I realized that the only person I could picture there was you.”

Revali gazes at Link, eyes wide.

“You don’t have to feel the same way. I’m not expecting that. But…if you’d consider it, and let me know, maybe? I’d just like to think that this—” He places a gentle hand on Revali’s neck, over his words, and Revali gasps, heat flooding his chest. “Means something. Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say.”

Revali feels glued to the bed, his neck burning where Link touched it even after he leaves.

Link…has feelings for him? Of a romantic nature? Revali had never even thought for a moment that was inside the realm of possibility. People don’t love him. People don’t even like him, usually.

And how does he feel about Link?

He likes him, sure. He’s kind, if emotionally maladjusted, but then again, so is Revali. He’s strong, and he’s attractive, and he’s Revali’s best friend. If he were in love with him, it wouldn’t be a bad choice.

But Revali has no idea what love feels like; not the romantic kind, anyway. 

He spends most of the night staring up at the ceiling, wondering what love is.

They start off the next morning. Link doesn’t bring up their conversation, and Revali doesn’t either. Link gives him space in the nights following, and while Revali is grateful, he sort of misses him.

The days continue, and one day they’re passing in between the Dueling Peaks when some odd-looking individuals all in red appear in a puff of air.

“Yiga!” Zelda gasps.

Just then, one appears right in front of her and slashes at her with a small dagger, and then Link is there, and then he’s falling—

Revali screams “No,” and he shoots the man right through the head, but it doesn’t make Link get back up.

Zelda is on the ground, cradling Link, and Mipha is rushing towards him yelling, “Let me look at the wound, I can help,” and Revali is standing a few feet away staring blankly.

Blood flowers from Revali’s soul words, “No” in jagged black, and all he can think is, _I’m in love with him after all._

Mipha heals up the external wound, but Link hasn’t woken up yet. The rest have all gone to bed. Revali is sitting by Link, talking to him quietly.

“You said you couldn’t imagine life without me,” Revali says. “It’s unfair that now I have to, because even if you’re all right now, you might not be so always.” He shakes his head. “Mipha was here today, but what if she weren’t? You’re far too reckless.”

Link shifts in his slumber, and Revali smiles briefly, then returns to his narration. “Of course I had to realize only when you were hurt. I suppose I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic, but this is taking it a bit far.” He brushes a wingtip over his soul words, now cut in half by a pink scar, and watches the words change as he speaks. “You had better wake up soon so I can tell you.”

“That tickles,” comes a tired voice. “Also, tell me what?”

Revali inhales sharply. “Link.”

“Is Zelda okay?”

Revali can’t even manage to get angry. “Of course she is, you ridiculous self-sacrificing gizzardsniffer. You took a knife to the ribs for her.”

“Gizzardsniffer,” he says, a hint of a smile touching his lips. “I like that one.”

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, tell me what?”

Revali hesitates, then decides to go for it. “That I love you, obviously.”

Link sits up, now completely alert, face awed. “What?”

“You heard me,” Revali mumbles, looking away.

“No, I didn’t. Say it again.”

Revali sighs, but Link has just suffered a life-threatening injury, so he humors him. “I said I love you. Jerk.”

A wide, excited grin overtakes Link’s face, and he reaches forward and puts a finger to Revali’s beak. “Don’t say anything further.”

Revali frowns, about to ask why, when Link continues happily, “I want these words on me forever.”

Revali rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling too now. “I guess I’ll have to keep saying them, then.”

“Guess so.” Link pauses, then leans forward and places a small kiss on Revali’s beak. “I love you too, by the way.”

Revali can’t really blush through his feathers, but his face is certainly making a concerted effort. “Um. Good. I was assuming from the bit where you said you wanted to stay with me forever, but it’s good to know anyway.”

Link’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he beams. “The others are going to tease us mercilessly, you know.”

“Oh, definitely,” Urbosa says irritably from behind them, “In the morning, when normal people are awake.”

Revali squawks, nearly falling over, and by way of explanation, Urbosa says, "You guys are loud."

“You really are,” Mipha says, yawning.

“Plus we all saw this coming,” Zelda says reasonably.

“I didn’t,” Daruk offers. “But you guys are still loud, so shut up.”

Link laughs as Revali makes a strangled noise, and then he kisses him again, and then they go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll bet y'all did not expect this to happen in this chapter and let me tell you, my friends, neither did i
> 
> note the updated chapter count btw! this will likely end in three chapters! ((at which point i will start another one lol))


	12. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: death

“Aw, look, how adorable. They put their sleep mats next to each other,” a voice that Revali distantly registers as Mipha’s floats down.

“Oh, are we starting already?” a booming voice asks. “With the teasing?”

“Oh, the teasing never stops,” Urbosa says, “Except during sleeping hours, during which time it is put on a temporary hold.”

Revali opens his eyes and says irritably, “Some of us were keeping vigil for most of last night, you know.”

“Which was sweet, but you do have to get up,” Zelda says apologetically. “There’s a stable nearby, and we’re going to try to get Link there so he can rest up somewhere other than on hard rocks.”

Revali nods, then makes a face. “Were all of you just watching me sleep?”

“Yes,” says Urbosa matter-of-factly, like it’s a normal thing to do.

“Ugh. Okay, let me get properly dressed, at least.” He looks over at Link, still sleeping, and smiles privately.

Except it’s not so private, because everyone’s there, and he leaves the area to a chorus of laughter and ‘aww’s.

His reputation, if he ever had one, is pretty much blown to smithereens, now.

As he finishes putting on his armor, he brushes his wingtips to his soul words and smiles again. He contemplates leaving off his scarf, leaving them visible, but the scarf is sort of habit.

He goes back to camp, where Link is now awake. His face brightens when he sees Revali, and he waves him over.

“Hello,” he signs with a grin. “Sleep well?”

“Yes. You? Are you in any pain?”

“Not much. It’s manageable.” 

Revali frowns. “Are you understating the situation so I won’t worry?”

“Maybe a little,” Link admits sheepishly, “But Mipha works in stages, so after a few more healing sessions I should be fine.” Then he pauses and smirks. “Are you saying you worry about me?”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you took better care of yourself,” Revali says with raised eyebrows.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be more careful.” He rests his hand on Revali’s wing briefly, and when he takes it off, a part of Revali wishes he had left it there forever.

“Oh, my Goddess,” Zelda says with feigned shock, “It truly is love. You got him to agree to stop being so rash! It’s a miracle!”

“Will you guys stop eavesdropping?” Revali demands, embarrassed. “It’s rude.”

“What’s rude,” Zelda says, “is that he didn’t tell me before confessing to you. What kind of best friend are you anyway?”

They bicker companionably all the way to the stable, where they get Link a bed and Mipha some food so that she’ll be ready to heal again.

Two days later, with Link fully recovered, they continue their journey to the Spring of Wisdom, which takes about another six days. It’s six happy days for Revali, who relishes in Link’s little touches and smiles, and who touches and smiles in return. The other champions tease them, as promised, but Revali knows they mean well. And besides, it’s sort of worth it to be with Link. 

Six days. They get there right on Zelda’s seventeenth birthday.

The Champions wait for what seems like hours but is probably only one for Zelda to return with Link.

“Well?” Daruk asks when they finally do get back. “Don’t keep us in suspense. How’d everything go up there on the mountain?”

Zelda smiles sadly and shakes her head. Everyone immediately deflates.

“So you didn’t feel anything?” Revali inquires. “No power at all?”

“I’m sorry, no,” Zelda says. 

It is, of course, Urbosa who rises to comfort her. “Then let’s move on,” she says. “You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help. After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that…thing.”

“That’s kind of you, thank you,” Zelda says quietly. 

“If I may,” Mipha interjects hesitantly, “I thought you…well, I’m not quite sure how to put this into words. I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing…you know, what usually goes through my mind. It helps when I think—when I think about—”

Just then, a rumbling shakes the earth, and they all stumble. 

Revali’s eyes widen, and he takes off, straight up into the air, to see the castle.

He gasps. It’s encircled by some…thing, a monstrosity in black and pink, and lightning is coming down from a cloud in the sky.

Ganon.

He flies back down. Urbosa says, “It’s here.”

“This is it, then,” Daruk says determinedly. 

“Are you sure?” asks Mipha.

“Positive,” says Revali grimly.

“It’s awake…Ganon,” says Zelda. 

The darkness only spreads.

Daruk is the first to move into action. “Let’s stop wasting time,” he rumbles. “We’re gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now, Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who’s boss! Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack. This needs to be a unified assault!” He turns to Link. “Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle.” 

Revali inhales sharply. He hadn’t even thought…Link. Link will be in the most danger of them all.

“You can count on us for support,” Daruk continues. “But it’s up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!”

Urbosa walks over, takes Zelda by the shoulders. “Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe.”

Zelda hesitates, then says firmly, “No. I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield, but there must…there must be something I can do to help!”

It’s eventually decided Link will escort Zelda. Urbosa protests, but she knows she too has a duty, and it’s not with Zelda right now.

Link seems frozen. Revali walks to him, and Link reaches out blindly, clutching onto Revali for dear life.

“Link,” he says softly. “You have to go.”

“I can’t—Revali, I can’t leave you,” he says miserably. “I promised I would never leave you again, and—”

“There’s a life beyond, remember? We’ll get there together. You’re the one who made me believe that.” Revali strokes Link’s face gently with his wingtips. “The Goddess has bound us together, and that means we’ll always find each other, no matter how far away we are.”

Link closes his eyes and leans into Revali’s touch, the tears leaving wet streaks down his face. “You’ll be careful?”

Revali laughs. “I should be asking you that. You’re always so reckless.”

“Link,” Zelda says softly. “We need to go.”

Link turns back to Revali. “I won’t be. I’ll come back to you. I love you.” He kisses Revali desperately, then runs away.

“I love you too. Come back to me safely,” Revali calls back, until Link is out of view.

Then, he hunches to the ground and weeps bitterly, wing pressed to his soul words.

  


* * *

  
The story of his death goes something like this:

He flies to Vah Medoh, and it’s encircled by that same garish pink light.

Out of that light forms an abomination. He fights it. He loses.

His last thought is of Link, who, hundreds upon hundreds of miles away, is collapsed on the lap of Zelda.

But this is not a story about death, dark though it may seem right now.

This is a story about a life beyond, and it starts with a voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GUYS...I PROMISE IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING THOUGH???????


	13. Memory

“Link,” says the voice, pulling him from somewhere dark. “Open your eyes. Wake up, Link.”

Link. The name seems familiar. It might even be his.

He opens his eyes and sits up.

He doesn’t recognize his surroundings. He casts back, thinking about how he might have gotten here, but finds nothing.

He feels a burning on his chest, and he presses his hand to it. Looking down, he can just barely see the last of black lettering.

“Safely,” it says, and something distant tugs at him.

He picks up the device from the glowing stand, and he finds clothes in the door outside, and the voice guides him, and then there is light streaming in from a world that he cannot remember.

“Link,” the voice says, “You are the light, our light, that must shine on Hyrule once again. Now go.”

He doesn’t really have anything else to do, so he goes.

  


* * *

  
The world outside is confusing and incredibly big, and all he can do is follow the voice. 

“Remember,” it says, “Try to remember,” and he wants to scream that all he’s done is try, and there’s nothing. It tells him he’s been asleep, and it tells him there’s a beast, and it tells him he has to hurry.

Then, he does some things for an old man who is a king, and the king tells him what happened, and still there is nothing. 

At some point, he gets a hold of a mirror to examine the script on his chest.

“I love you too. Come back to me safely.”

His heart aches for the person who loved him and who he cannot remember. 

But slowly, as he traverses across Hyrule, things start coming back. He helps the Zora control a large contraption called a Divine Beast, and he remembers a gentle girl who once loved him and tended his wounds. He helps the Gorons with their own Divine Beast, and he remembers a giant who loved to laugh. The Gerudo have a Divine Beast too, and he remembers Urbosa, a fierce protector and friend.

“You take good care of the princess,” she says with a pained smile, and he sees the soul words which read “Don’t you dare die,” and he remembers a bond that was strong and true.

He remembers, and he remembers, and he remembers—moments with Zelda, moments with the Champions, moments where he felt lost and afraid—but as hard as he tries, he cannot remember who gave him the words on his chest.

Until he goes to the last spot on his map—Rito Village.

As he walks through the village, things seem distantly familiar, and when a large platform is pointed out to him, he remembers.

He _remembers_.

He remembers a paragraph on his chest, and “has anybody ever told you you’re kind of a jerk”, and hurt eyes, and made-up insults, and and a truce and a friendship and a love that made him hope for a beyond, and the goodbye that would take that beyond away from them. 

He remembers Revali.

The woman, the wife of the Rito he has to find, calls out to him, but he ignores her, running out to the platform only to crumple to the ground and sob.

Revali. How could he have forgotten Revali? Revali, who understood him. Revali, who loved him.

Revali, who is gone.

He sets out to Vah Medoh with single-minded intensity, because he knows when he gets to the end of it all, he’ll get to see him again.

He almost breaks down again when he lands, because he hears Revali’s voice, and it says “Link” with such fondness that his heart feels like it might burst. “Didn’t I tell you,” he continues, “that we would always find each other?”

Revali’s voice pauses, then adds lightly, “Didn’t expect it would take you a hundred years, though. Slow,” and Link laughs through his tears. 

He proceeds through the Divine Beast, and when he finally faces the monster that killed the one person he had ever loved, his brain fills with static that only clears when it’s dead.

And then he places his Sheikah Slate on the main control unit, and he hears the sound of wind, and, “Link.”

When he turns around to see him, it all hits him at once, and he starts to cry again. “Revali,” he says through it all, “Revali, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I wasn’t good enough. If I had only—”

“Link.” Revali steps closer to him, smiling gently. “You have always been the best for me, and that’s what matters, isn’t it? Now stop crying. We only have so much time.”

He wipes his tears and stands bravely.

“Look at you, all outfitted in Rito armor.” Revali winks. “I like it.”

Link laughs despite himself. 

“I’ve been thinking over what I might say when I saw you again for the past hundred years, but seeing you again, I’ve found it’s all quite left my head.” Revali sighs, sounding put-upon. “It’s your fault, you know.”

“I’ve always been a very distracting person,” Link teases.

“Yes,” Revali acknowledges simply, then adds, “Not always in a good way, either. But I suppose what I wanted to say was that…I want you to move forward from this.”

“How can I?” Link whispers. “You won’t be with me.”

“I’ll always be with you.” He pauses. “Except for when I’m here piloting Vah Medoh and pounding Ganon into dust, but after that.”

“I wanted a beyond with you,” Link says helplessly. “I wanted to take you away from everything, like you always dreamed, and we’d live together in the sky, and you’d love me.”

“I do love you, and I always will,” Revali says, “Whether it be in this life or the next, or the one after that, and on and on and on.”

Link feels a golden light start to surround him.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Revali says. “I need to give you my power, don’t I.”

Link can feel it rest upon his soul, a part of Revali to be with him forever. But, he realizes, Revali has always already been there.

“Revali,” he says desperately as the golden light intensifies, “I love you too.”

“I know.” He smiles softly. “Be happy, Link.”

And then he’s off, shooting into the sky, and the last thing he sees is Revali, wing pressed to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: ganon, and the beyond


	14. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers ahead for the final fight with Ganon and the ending

When he comes back down, he cries all of the tears that he has left, and then he stands back up and keeps going.

They give him Revali’s bow. He’ll never use it, though. He could never risk it breaking.

He continues across the land, makes his way into the Korok Forest to retrieve his Master Sword, helps a few people along the way.

And then, finally, it’s time for him to face Ganon.

He’s standing in front of a giant, pulsating heart, and the voice—Zelda—speaks once more. “Link. I’m sorry, but my power isn’t strong enough. I can’t hold him.”

Suddenly, a beam of light begins to shoot out of the heart, and then it opens and something truly repulsive falls out. The floor breaks, and Link falls down with it.

The abomination—Ganon—roars and Link readies his sword.

Beams of light fire from across the land and into the room, and it’s almost like Revali is there with him, saying _you can do this, Link, I’ve always believed in you._

The beam hits Ganon, and he collapses to the ground, weakened.

But he gets back up.

The battle is long. But eventually, beams of pink light shoot out, and a smoke dissipates and leaves the castle. The golden light surrounds Link, and he too finds himself on the field outside.

Behind him, the smoke gathers and coalesces. “Ganon,” Zelda’s voice says, “was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again. He has given up on reincarnation and assumed his pure, enraged form. If set free upon our world, the destruction will be unlike anything ever seen before.”

The beast roars, and Zelda pauses before continuing, “I entrust you with the Bow of Light—a powerful weapon in the face of evil. Link…you may not yet be at a point where you have fully recovered you power or all of your memories…”

He gets on his horse, readying himself.

“But courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten.”

 _Being strong_ , he remembers Revali saying, _is fighting even when you’re scared._

But he’s not scared. Revali is with him.

He shoots arrows of pure light, following Zelda’s voice as he always has, and then Zelda appears, glowing. She holds forth her hand, and then it’s all over.

There’s a silence, then she says, “I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time…I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought—no, I always believed—that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you over these many years. Thank you, Link…the hero of Hyrule.”

She smiles at him. “May I ask…do you really remember me?”

He remembers all of it. He nods.

They both walk to the castle, staring at it one last time before walking away, and somehow, for a moment, it seems like he can feel Revali watching him.

But it may have just been a cruel trick of the light.

“Zelda,” he asks, and she turns to him. “How have you dealt all these years with not having Urbosa by your side?”

“Well, I’ve been quite busy,” she jokes, but he keeps staring at her until she relents.

“I…haven’t dealt with it, really. We had so little time together. But…I know she’s with me even now, branded upon my soul.”

Link touches his fingertips to his chest. “But not really,” he whispers. “That’s what they say, but it’s not really the same, is it?”

“No,” she says simply. “It’s not.” 

“He told me to move forward,” he says slowly. “To be happy. How do I do that?”

“You move,” she says, “And sometimes it will be forward and sometimes backward, but you keep moving, and you never forget.”

So he moves.

They travel all around Hyrule, trying to help people. They fix malfunctioning Divine Beasts, they tell stories about the other Champions and their bravery, they try to restore Hyrule to its former glory, and, as Zelda says, “Perhaps…even beyond.”

It may not be the beyond Link wanted, but he supposes it’ll have to do.

Eventually, as all people do, they die, and their story too passes into legend.

  


* * *

  
But this still isn’t a story about death. 

Beyond all this unhappiness, past the next life and the one after that and on and on, there is a time without Ganon, and in this time there is a boy named Link who doesn’t talk. Everyone knows that. His best friend Zelda lets everyone know—Link is my friend, he doesn’t talk. Be polite to him anyway.

People figure that his Fated, whoever they are, probably won’t have any words. Because here’s how it works: before you meet your soulmate, you have soul words, the first words they’ll ever say to you. After you meet the one to whom you are Fated by the Goddess, your words will change with whatever they’ve said to you most recently, and on and on; it’s a connection that brings you close to the person who will become most important to you.

Revali dreams about the person with his soul words, the words which speak of a tender soul, of someone that will love him forever. He also dreams of a different time, a time where he lived and loved and died, and of the man who loved him. He grows into a young man, and every day he touches his wingtips to his soul words and wonders if today will be the day he meets his Fated one.

There’s a Hylian visiting the village today, the friend of a princess, and Revali is excited.

So, when he finally arrives, he has an entire monologue planned—about how talented he is, mostly, because he is.

But when he sees the Hylian, all his words die out, and all he can do is breathe, “Oh. It’s you.”

And Link smiles like the sun, and he says, “Hello. I’ve been waiting such a very long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! it may not be a happy ending, exactly, but it's hopeful?
> 
> i want to thank all of you so much for reading. i loved writing this, and it made me so happy that other people wanted to read this and that you left kudos and commented and just in general made me feel like it was worth putting this out there. you're all wonderful people, and i hope we'll meet again on another fic!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! my tumblr is [here!](http://anuninterestingperson.tumblr.com)


End file.
